7 Things
by RauraAndR5
Summary: Based on the song by Miley Cyrus, Ally comes up with 7 things she hates about Austin, and then realizes she doesn't care. Drabble.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been listening to old Miley Cyrus songs all night and I love her so much omg ok just read this (i mistyped that and microsoft word just corrected it to 'just eat tits' haha bye)**

* * *

><p>She hates him, honestly. They were great together, as friends and a couple, but something changed. She found it harder to be honest with him, especially if she knew it might hurt him. If he did something that she didn't like, she put on a smile and tried to forget it. She made him to be so perfect in her head that she sometimes forgot that he was human, he made mistakes. She knew that people make mistakes so they can learn from them and hopefully not make the same mistake twice, although it was probably hard for him to learn from his mistakes if she didn't let him know that he was making them. You can't change something that you don't know is a problem, right?<p>

"You have to tell him the truth," Trish had said. Tell him the truth. Easier said than done. How could she point out his flaws while looking at that sweet face? No, she'd have to write him a note or an email or something. So she grabbed a notebook.

_"10 Things I Hate About You"_ she titled the page. She crossed out the number '10', she'd never be able to come up with ten, so instead she wrote '7'.

1. You're vain.

It's true, he was totally and completely obsessed with his looks, and she hated it.

_"Ally, you know I'm sexy."_

He was very attractive, and very aware of it.

But confident or cocky? She wasn't sure. Although, he never rubbed his good looks in anyone's face. He always tried his best to make her feel good about herself, Trish and Dez as well. He was nice, he was her confidence builder.

Okay, so maybe "vain" wasn't the word to describe him.

_2. Your games._

Austin was a guy. Guys were confusing sometimes. It annoyed Ally.

_"Hey, Ally, can you help me? I wanna ask this cute girl out- Stacie from gym class- but I'm afraid she'll say no."_

He said things in the heat of the moment that he didn't mean, he made her come with him to see movies that he knew she'd hate, he'd kissed her and then became Kira's boyfriend. When they had agreed to be just friends, he flirted with girls right outside of Sonic Boom, and it hurt. She couldn't understand how he'd moved on so quickly. But, to be fair, he didn't do these things on purpose. Even Trish had told her multiple times that she was overthinking things.

So maybe he wasn't playing games with her, but she did wish he'd think before he did something.

_3. You're insecure._

How someone could manage to be confident and insecure was beyond Ally, but Austin was both.

Like if he got a bad grade he questioned his intelligence and thought his IQ was dropping by the hour (Trish didn't help his theory by giving him rigged IQ tests either). If a girl said no when he'd asked her out, he'd swear off all women and then Ally would follow him to wherever he decided to run to, reassure him, and he'd be in the food court hitting on girls an hour later.

The worst was when he got insecure and nobody could figure out why, he questioned everything. Every single thing. Not only was it annoying to have to assure him that they were still his friends every 10 minutes, but it broke their hearts to see him beat himself up.

_"God, Austin, you're so stupid! Can't you do anything right?"_

He was so harsh, and this usually went on for weeks at a time. Then he would be his happy, cheerful self again. He was moody.

But it wasn't his fault, everyone gets insecure sometimes. Especially Ally, so she couldn't exactly complain.

_4. You love me, you like her_

The day he'd told her he was in love with her was a very happy day. Even if they agreed that being involved romantically wasn't the best career choice at the time, so they decided to stay friends for a while. But a couple days later he had a date with Jennifer from biology. He actually liked her, a few days after confessing his love to Ally.

_"Ally, guess what! I have a date! what should I wear?"_

This broke her heart.

Although, to be fair, they'd never agreed to not see other people. And he'd even told her that he was just trying to keep his mind off of their nonexistent relationship, but that didn't take the pain away.

Boys are idiots. Especially boys named Austin Moon.

_5. You've made me laugh, you've made me cry_

Austin's bad decision making seems to be a running theme here, but it's not Ally's fault he screws up a lot. She's made her fair share of mistakes too. That's what they do, clean up each other's messes.

Sometimes his screw ups really hurt though, and they make her cry. Like when he completely forgot to meet her at the movies because he was writing a song. Sure, he apologized about a million times and bought her flowers every day for a month, but she'd still ended up in the lobby of the movie theater crying because she'd taken a backseat to his career.

But all the joy he brought certainly overpowered the tears. He told her dumb jokes, bought her balloons that said happy birthday when it wasn't her birthday, sang her Christmas Carols in June, danced with her in the rain at midnight, painted things that made them angry and threw them in his parents' fireplace. He was so sweet and happy and loving.

_6. Your friends? They're jerks._

Aside from Dez, Ally hated his friends. Friends from the basketball team, friends he'd made through Starr records, people he'd met just at school. She hated them. They always said things to her or about her when he wasn't around.

_"Damn girl."_

_"She's a dime."_

_"I hate to see you go, but I love to watch you leave."_

_"We should all go to the beach sometime, I'd love to see you in a bikini."_

These phrases were often followed by a wink, or a seductive smirk. She hated them, and she couldn't tell Austin without seeming needy. She couldn't ask him to stop hanging out with certain people just because she didn't like them. She didn't want to be that type of friend.

_7. You make me love you_

Despite all of his flaws, his screw ups, his insecurities, and his crappy friends, she loved him. It wasn't easy to love Austin Moon. He's a rockstar, girls literally throw themselves at him. But she loves him, he's worth it.

He's so worth it.

She looks over her list. 7 things she cannot stand about him. She balled it up and threw it in the trashcan. It felt good to write these things down, even if he didn't get to see them. She loved him, all of him, and she wouldn't have him change anything.

* * *

><p><strong>well im about to upload a lot <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so mjj0122 left a review suggesting that Austin should find the list, and at first I was line or nah but last night in the shower I changed my mind, so thank you mjj0122.

P.S. I didn't proofread bye

"I've never written a song before that sucks this bad," Ally grumbles quietly, balling up the song and tossing it in the trash.

"Ally, geez, it isn't that bad," Austin protests, standing up, "it just needs the special Austin Moon touch," he insists. He reaches down into the trash can and pulls the unfinished chorus off the pile of previously discarded pieces of paper, "God, Ally how many drafts of this song have you thrown away?" he laughs, grabbing a handful of paper.

"A lot," she sighs.

Austin smooths out a few of the papers and gives her a charming smile, "there must be a song here."

"I doubt it," she rolls her eyes. Her body tenses as she suddenly remembers the last time she emptied trash can. She doesn't know the exact date, but it was definitely before the list.

"This doesn't look like the same song," Austin says, flipping the page over as he looks for a title.

"No! Austin give me that!" she jumps up and grabs for the paper.

"Does this have some big secret in it?" Austin teases, "I won't tell anyone."

"No just give-"

"7 Things I Hate About Austin?" he reads, turning away from her

"It's not what you think," she reaches over his shoulder.

"You think I'm vain?" he scoffs, skimming the paper.

"Give me the paper!"

"I do not play games with you, well... not intentionally," he shrugs, "you don't really think I'd purposely hurt you, right?"

"I know, I was just-"

"I'm not insecure! I can't believe you think that," he pushes her flailing arms away.

"Austin, listen to me!"

"'You love me, you like her'," he quotes directly from the paper, "I can't believe this."

"You don't get it," she sighs.

"I've made you cry?" he finally turns to face her, but she wishes he hadn't. He's evidently very hurt, "I didn't- I would never..."

"Austin," she fumbles. Her mouth and her brain are cooperating and she can't figure out how to fix this.

"My friends aren't jerks," he mumbles, "not to me."

"I'm so sorry," she whispers. She doesn't even know if she's talking to Austin, not that it matters because he isn't listening anyway. Her last resort is to rip the paper away, and he doesn't even try to stop her.

"I can't believe you'd write this," he shakes his head. At this point she wishes he'd just scream at her and be angry instead of standing there making her feel like she just kicked a puppy. With no indication, he turns and storms out of the practice room, the logical thing to do would be to let him be alone, but Ally isn't feeling very logical.

"Austin, wait!" she throws the paper down and follows him down the stairs, but he doesn't seem to even care. She cuts him off right before he gets to the door and locks it, but he turns for the backdoor.

"Listen! There's so many thongs I love about you... too many to even name," she starts, but gets no response.

"Um, I love your hair," she says, "it's soft and it smells like a cool summer breeze, like the ocean without all the salt and fish pee. And I like how when we were dating, you'd lay your head in my lap and let me play with your hair until you fell asleep."

But he keeps walking towards the door, so she thinks.

"Your eyes! I adore your eyes," she continues, this is so unlike her to be confessing all these things to him, "they're like chocolate with little drops of caramel in them. And I especially like when you laugh, and you get those little crinkles by the corners and they light up and whenever I look into them I can just see your mood, which is helpful because sometimes you're not too straightforward."

He's stopped, which is progress.

"And your old Levis," she goes on, "in case you don't remember, you wore them when you took me to the carnival. That was when we went on the ferris wheel and you held my hand like it was your lifeline. It seems weird to associate memories with pants, but I specifically think about the carnival wherever you wear them."

He moves to the piano bench and sits down, urging her to go on.

"Okay," she sits down beside him, "when we kiss, I'm hypnotized. All I can think about is you, you're the only guy I've ever kissed. And your lips are always soft and warm and do you remember when I kissed you for good luck right before you went on stage and you did the entire concert with my lipstick on your mouth?"

He chuckles, but doesn't show any signs of forgiveness.

"And yeah, you've made me cry, but didn't you read the part before that? You make me laugh too, like... you go out of your way to make me smile. No one has ever done that for me."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she grins, "and when we hold hands we intertwine our fingers-"

"-because it makes us both feel complete," he nods, smiling back.

"The 7th thing I like the most is how you've made me love you," she tells him. Her palms are sweaty and her face is red, but she smiles.

"Love... present tense?"

"Love present tense."

I hope you enjoyed this little drabble, I love you so much and thanks again to mjj0122 :)


End file.
